Mine and Only Mine
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler forgets to set the alarm on his phone like the other nights he falls asleep beside Caroline. So when she wakes up she finds a surprise in her bed. She just doesn't know what to do. Wake him up by shoving him out of her bed or let him sleep? (Small appearance by Liz Forbes)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mine And Only Mine**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler appearance by Liz**

**Summary: Tyler forgets to set the alarm on his phone like the other nights he falls asleep beside Caroline. So when she wakes up she finds a surprise in her bed. She just doesn't know what to do. Wake him up by shoving him out of her bed or let him sleep?**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I do not own anything. I wrote this two years ago and I found it a week ago and decided to finish it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

There were so many ways that he could have done it differently, but he wouldn't. Tyler didn't know how to do things the easy way. He always did it the hard way and most of the time he came out somehow winning. Tonight was a different story, Caroline shut the door on him, and then he went to see Jules, even worse than earlier in the night. He just couldn't win at all, he was pissed off, and it wasn't at Caroline.

Caroline was innocent somehow in all of this hell that he had learned. That was the one and only thing that still stuck out. She was everything that he wanted in his life. She was kind, sweet, she had this really big heart and she wasn't bitchy. He always thought that, but it was all wrong, she was wonderful and he was in love with her.

Right now he was standing at the bottom of Caroline's steps. He didn't want to go home; he refused to even think about sleeping because he had to talk to her. He'd told Jules to go to hell before he left the Grill. Mason might have been her friend, but there was no way that he was going to do anything with her. She gave him the creeps; the only person that was going to help him was Caroline.

Jules had followed him outside trying to reason with him again. However, he had made it clear to her, this was his town. He told her that he didn't give a damn about her fucking pack. They came near him then they would end up dead. He already had his savior and Caroline was his best friend. He didn't see an enemy when he looked into her eyes. He saw the angel that got him through the full moon.

He got into her bedroom using the window letting his self in even though she was fast asleep on the bed. He smiled knowing she would yell at him if he got caught. He however didn't care because she was the only person that could make everything okay. Tyler kicked his shoes off lying down on the bed beside her, on his side, watching her sleep. He could leave before she woke up he thought watching as her chest rose. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact she didn't have to breathe.

"I am falling in love with you, Caroline," he said not daring to touch her, but moving the back of his hand just inches from her face. He had to will his self not to touch her, not to wake her up, and get caught. "You confuse me in so many ways, you're all I can think about every second of every day," he sighed breathing in her scent.

He tried to fight sleep, but he was so tired from the night before and today that he just drifted off to sleep. He smiled in his sleep, dreams already filled with Caroline. She was everything to him and she didn't even realize it. The one thing he forgot was to wake up on time because unlike most nights he forgot about setting his phone. She had no clue how many nights that he had fallen asleep beside her, just like this.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline yawned not opening her eyes at first until she realized she wasn't alone. Her eyes flew open and she was staring at another sleeping body. Tyler was in her bed, but how, she had shut the door in his face after he had kissed her and… she groaned remembering she had forgotten to shut the window. She was about to wake him up by shoving him out of the bed, that would get his attention fast, but she stopped.

He looked happy lying here in her bed, a smile she hadn't seen in a while and he looked peaceful. "God you make me so mad and happy at the same time," She said, "You made me fall in love with you and I don't know what to do anymore," she said to the silent bedroom, besides his heart beat. She watched him sleep debating on getting up or just to keep watching him.

Caroline laid there watching him, she didn't want to move or disturb him because he looked like he needed the rest. She moved her hand from her side of the bed lightly touching his face. She'd held him in her arms two nights ago and gave him comfort. She had helped him get through his first full moon and not kill anybody.

She had been helping him get ready and she'd gotten him the wolfsbane. She had watched the video of Mason's first transformation with him. She had cried watching how much it hurt Tyler to watch. She had also cried because she felt bad for Mason too. She didn't know how somebody could curse a person with this horrible fate. Tyler might have been a jerk and she wanted to hurt him sometimes in the past. However, he didn't deserve this hell and neither had Mason.

He felt something against his face but he didn't dare move because he knew it was her. Caroline was touching him and he didn't want her to stop. He kept his heart beat down or at least tried to, but he could do nothing about his anatomy. Just her touch was making him hard and he was going to be so screwed if she looked down. He hadn't gone home; he was still in his black jeans and football jersey. She would defiantly notice if he got hard because they were tight.

"God, why did you have to kiss me, not that I didn't love it, I did," Caroline sighed, "Thank god you're still asleep," she thought out loud not even thinking about her hand moving down his arm. "I want to kiss you every time I see you, but I don't know how to do that and not hurt Matt," she moved her hand away before it could go any farther. She got up off the bed leaving her bedroom before she could say anything else. She wanted to scream, cry, yell or punch something, maybe all four.

It was now or never, confess everything or let her walk away thinking he hadn't heard a thing. He laid there debating what to do before he got up. The window or the door was the only two options he had. Go after Caroline or leave and pretend like he hadn't heard her. He wasn't going to be no damn coward, he wanted her and he'd prove to her she wasn't alone in how she felt.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline shut the bathroom door sliding down it trying not to start crying. She couldn't cry over what she didn't have. She was startled hearing somebody knocking at the door. She thought it was her mom forgetting she was working still. She opened the door finding Tyler standing there instead.

"I don't want to hurt him either, but I can't stop thinking about you," Tyler said not even letting her talk first, "I know you care and I've never had anybody like that in my life, it scares the hell out of me," he went on, if he stopped know he wouldn't get through this, "Without you there, I wouldn't have gotten up off that ground, I wouldn't have even wanted to get up," she was the reason for everything right now.

Caroline didn't know what to say, she hadn't even noticed he had been awake, he'd heard everything she had said. She wanted to hide and never come out again, she opened her mouth only to close it again not sure what to say in response. "You snuck in my window," She finally said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep and I know Mason's dead, you were the only one that could help," he said looking down, "You were asleep so I just…" he couldn't go on because she already knew the rest, but it was more about the hurt he was feeling.

Caroline didn't think about saying some stupid comment about not knowing about Mason's death. She instead pulled him into a hug, not even saying anything. She rubbed his back letting him know she was there. Everything was going wrong for him lately and she just couldn't think of anything to make him feel better besides this.

"I know you didn't do it," he finally said after a few minutes, "I told her to go to hell and left her standing there outside The Grill," he said.

"Who?" Caroline asked not sure who in the hell would have told Tyler about Mason. She didn't think Damon was that cruel as of lately to tell him that. Who the hell had told Tyler about Mason and tried to pin it on her? Ever who it was she wanted to kick their asses for trying to pit him against her. Without Tyler she would have nobody to talk to right now.

"Jules, she was a friend of Mason's, she said she called other werewolves too," Tyler said telling her everything that Jules had told him before he left her there. "I don't like her and she had no right to tell me who to trust, I don't even know her," he stopped before he got to the part about he was supposed to be able to smell a vampire. It felt like he had been deformed not able to smell one. However, he could smell Caroline and she smelled wonderful. Strawberries and Vanilla with a hint of his own self on her.

"I promise you Tyler, I never knew that Damon was going to do what he did, I was only there with my mom," Caroline said, she added that she left with Bonnie to help Elena with Stefan. He'd been trapped in a well about to die if she hadn't helped. She'd left Mason there vulnerable, but she hadn't thought Damon would actually kill him.

"I'm not mad at you, Caroline, I'm mad at her," he backed up so not to hurt Caroline as his fist hit the door frame. "She is trying to take over and nobody is going to do anything to help me beside you," she flinched watching him hit the door frame thankful that it stayed in place. "I need you, I want you, and I just can't walk away," it was the honest truth because even his wolf was falling for her. She could have been killed, but she stayed there with him. He had taken comfort in her arms around him, her strength. It had held him together and he didn't know how he could ever thank her for that.

She grabbed his hand before he could hit it again scared that it would get hurt because explaining to her mom why the door frame was off was going to be harder than when he'd smashed the picture in the entryway. "Tyler look at me," she waited until he was looking before she spoke again letting him know that nobody could take him away from here or make her stop helping him. "She tries a damn thing I will kick her ass," she added running her thumb over the back of his hand. She could tell he was angry right now because his eyes had shifted.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Mine And Only Mine**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler appearance by Liz**

**Summary: Tyler forgets to set the alarm on his phone like the other nights he falls asleep beside Caroline. So when she wakes up she finds a surprise in her bed. She just doesn't know what to do. Wake him up by shoving him out of her bed or let him sleep?**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I do not own anything. I wrote this two years ago and I found it a week ago and decided to finish it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

How was it that no matter how mad he was that Caroline could calm him down? He had wanted to find Jules and end her right then and there he was so pissed off. Caroline had even promised it, if she came between them. He just wasn't sure what made him think kissing her would be a good idea again. It was all he could think about doing and he did it.

Caroline froze at first, how had she ended up back in the same position as last night with Tyler kissing her? She wanted to tell him to stop, but she didn't want him to. He was upset, but that had nothing to do with why she kept kissing him. She wanted to feel his lips against her again because she needed to feel better.

She turned them so that he was the one against the wall. She needed this and there was nothing that was going to stop her. He moved his hands over her sides wanting to touch more than her top. She was in control and he hoped she didn't stop because he really didn't know how he could handle that. Caroline grabbed a hold of his jersey pulling it up and over his head with the shirt underneath too. She tossed it on the ground kissing as much skin as she could reach.

He closed his eyes against the feel of her lips and tongue on his skin. It was like she could cool him down from the outside in. "Care," He moaned out trying not to pin her against the wall. She was driving him crazy with her mouth. She kissed him again letting him take her shirt off as it joined his. "Your mom?" he asked not wanting her to walk in on this.

"Not coming home," Caroline said not adding when her mom would be home because she didn't care right now. She took hold of his hand speeding into her bedroom and kicking the door closed. She grinned as he pushed her against the door moaning at the pleasure he was giving her with his lips and hands. "Tyler," she cried out as he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

He couldn't bite her and he made damn sure he didn't touch her with his teeth just his lips and tongue. She was holding him to her as he sucked as hard as he could. He wanted her to be his, he could love her like Damon and Matt never did. He could show her what none of those college guys ever could. She backed him up to the bed till the back of his legs hit it. They went down at the same time with her on top of him.

Tyler flipped her over pinning her arms down as he kissed her; she wanted to be in charge just like he was. He couldn't help but love it because it was her, the battle of who would win control. He had no chance against her on strength unless it was the days before the full moon, but she wasn't moving against him now. He kissed her lips before moving down her body making a trail of hot kisses. He swirled his tongue around her belly button causing her to cry out.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline didn't know how it could get any better; it felt right and so good to have him above her. She stopped battling for the top position and let him have control. He was turning her on and all he was doing was using his mouth. No guy had ever been able to do that, she always needed more stimulation, but not with Tyler. He knew what he was doing and she wasn't doing a thing to help him unlike past experiences with guys.

Tyler wasn't just a guy though; he was her best friend maybe that made this that much better. He knew her, not that he knew this part of her, before now. She whimpered as he kissed her sides as he pulled her shorts off. It was one quick fast motion, they were on the floor, and her scent was over whelming. It was her's on top of the lotion she used the night before after her shower.

He kissed her inner thigh moving up then over to the other going back down completely ignoring her center. She was so close to going over that she couldn't take much more of his teasing. She groaned arching up as he moved away from where she wanted him yet again. He grinned pushing her legs up finally giving into what she wanted. He took in the sight of her open, soaked and wanting him. She was open to his eyes and he was taking it all in.

"You're amazing," he breathed out meeting her eyes smiling back at her as she blushed at his words. He looked back down at her licking her clit once before taking it into his mouth. She shouted his name as he held her hips so she didn't fly off the bed.

She was cumming and he'd barely even touched her there. Her body was shaking as he continued sucking at her clit while she rode out her orgasm. He sucked and licked her clit thrusting his tongue into her hole again and again. She didn't know what was driving her closer to the edge faster what he was doing or the speed he was going at.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Tyler moved up her body leaving another trail of kisses over her skin. She was so cool against his hot body temperature. It almost felt like ice and he could only imagine what being inside of her would feel like. Once he was face to face with her again he kissed her slowly this time as he moved inside of her. She whimpered into the kiss as he stretched her, she hadn't been with anybody since she turned and he hadn't either.

The only person he could think of to be with was her and she'd been afraid to hurt somebody with her new strength. She rolled her head giving him more access to her neck as he kissed her. She was holding him to her needing to feel his weight against her. She squirmed underneath him giving him the signal to start moving again. The heat was blissful against her usual cool skin and she didn't want to be anywhere else.

Caroline moved her hands over his back bringing them up to his arms and back down. She moved her hips meeting his thrusts. He was going slow building up the pleasure to the fire he'd already started with his hands and mouth. She felt like she was going to lose it at any second and it dawned on her for the first time she'd never had this before.

Tyler wasn't going so slow she couldn't stand it and he wasn't trying to force her to get there. He was actually making love to her. She closed her eyes, "Please," she begged feeling the start of her orgasm. He kissed her lips picking up his speed and with another thrust she was going over. She clamped down on him as he kissed her doing battle with her tongue.

He picked up his pace thrusting faster into her as his own orgasm took over filling her as he bit into his own arm so not to hurt her. The need to bite was over whelming as he continued to empty everything into her. She licked the blood that was falling from his arm before they kissed again.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline snuggled up against his side, "Maybe if I cut my neck and you didn't use your teeth," she offered kissing his chest. It wasn't just his urge or need to bite when he was cumming, she had the same one, but she'd forced her fangs back in. It had felt like if she didn't bite into him she might die, but she'd sent a comment to that side of her brain to fuck off.

"I can't risk hurting you, Caroline," he stroked her hair looking up at her ceiling wishing that he could find a way to bite her. It wouldn't worry him, but he'd resorted to his own arm before he could thankfully. "Already did once without knowing it."

"No more talking about that, I told you, I'll risk it every time if it means keeping you safe," Caroline said in a tone that was meant to sound loving and putting her foot down too.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked smiling as he turned on his side.

"Do what we just did over and over again until we can't move sounds like a good plan," Caroline said adding that it had to be faster the next time, "Not that I didn't love that," she quickly said.

He knew what she meant and gave his answer with a kiss, "Mine," he spoke, "Only mine, nobody else can have you," he wanted to say nobody else could even see her. He wanted to keep her in his bed, or hers, for the rest of his life.

"I'm yours," she said back before she heard the front door open and her mom calling for her. "My closet," she said scrambling off the bed moving at her vamp speed to get her clothes on and theirs from the floor. She raced out of her room before her mom could get up to it, but going at her normal speed. "Yes?" she asked trying to breathe slowly.

"Have you seen Tyler? His mom was looking for him and he never came home last night," Liz said looking at her daughter noticing the slight glow she had and the fact she was wearing the same football jersey she'd seen Tyler wearing the night before at the school. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Caroline wanted to kick herself, had she thrown Tyler her shirt she wondered looking down at what her mom was looking at. "He stayed over on the couch, I was in the shower when you yelled so I grabbed this," she said trying to cover. She should have kept better track of time, but she was glad that she hadn't come in during them having sex.

"Nice try Caroline," her mom said giving her a look that said she knew that wasn't the truth. "Next time tell him to at least call his mom so she doesn't call me at five in the morning worried about him,' Liz said walking towards their kitchen. She wasn't blind at the fact Caroline and Tyler were hanging out a lot lately, but she hadn't thought of anything until now of them dating. Tyler had never seemed interested in Caroline and they were barely friends, but apparently things changed.

"Sorry mom," Caroline said before going back to her room closing the door before opening her closet door, "Next time call your mom before you fall asleep on my bed," she said playfully smacking at his arm because he was laughing at the fact she'd thrown him her shirt to put on. She was just glad he hadn't put it on because that would have been even funnier.

"Next time huh?" He asked when he finally stopped laughing, "I might just have to leave her a note," he said pulling her into his arms as he kissed her. She was his and nobody was going to take her from him, he just had to tell Matt because he owed his best friend that much. "I have to go, but I will talk to you later,"

She pouted kissing his neck as she moved her hand over his jeans, but he grabbed it before she could get what she wanted. He pinned her hands behind looking into her eyes before moving back to her mouth. She whined as he kissed her again she would never get tired of his lips on hers.

After a few more kisses he left, putting on his shirt, he'd had under his jersey. He had to go before he had her against the wall with her mom in the kitchen. He needed to go and talk to Matt now before he came back here again. He knew Matt still wanted Caroline, but he loved her, he needed Caroline.

Matt was like a brother to him so he'd let him know what he'd been asking. There was something going on between Caroline and his self. He'd even let Matt take a swing or two at him for what he'd done. He wouldn't fight back either because he was too happy to care right now. He just couldn't imagine not having Caroline with him now.

She slid down on the floor with a happy sigh hearing the door close as he left. She was so hopeless, but she had what she wanted. She closed her eyes taking in his scent that was still on the jersey. He hadn't taken it back from her when he left. He'd promised to take it off of her when he came back. She could feel it against her nipples and moaned because it felt so good. Just like Tyler's mouth and tongue felt against them earlier.

**THE END**


End file.
